Business As Usual
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is granted, somehow, a fresh new start. And so is the woman he meets, although the circumstances are bad, the timing couldn't have been more perfect. Aaron Hotchner/OC
1. 001

"My son..." Sarah Barnes breathed as she ran into the police department. "My son and my daughter... They both-" She began, tears in her eyes as she began to hyperventilate. The woman behind the front desk stood and walked around to her.

"What is it?" The officer asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she held the woman's arms. "My son and daughter have been kidnapped!" Sarah wailed, her hands going to her hair as she breathed heavily. That's when three missing child had then turned into five. And that's when the team was called.

"Ma'am, we'll be with you in a moment..." An officer told Sarah as she nodded, attempting to drink some water as she trembled. "You can set up in the conference room, Agents." Sarah heard faintly as a group of no more than seven walked into the large open space. They walked past a few desks near her and into the conference room and shut the door as they began talking. Sarah leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, putting her hands over her face as she breathed slowly.

*Meanwhile in the conference room*

"Is that the mother?" David Rossi asked, looking at the shaking woman outside as the officer with them was giving them a few extra files. The female officer nodded. "Tragic thing for her to face... Such a shame with what happened to her husband."

"What happened to her husband?" Derek Morgan questioned, opening his file as Emily Prentiss sat down. The officer sighed, shaking her head. Hotchner grabbed his copy of the file and walked out of the conference room as the officer talked.

"Mrs. Barnes?" Hotch asked, staring at the woman as she took her hands from her face and opened her eyes. "Yes?" She replied, sitting up straight to stare up at him.

"Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" Hotch asked, tilting his head as the woman nodded. "Yes, but I don't see why you need to... I've been asked so many times."

"I know, Mrs. Barnes."

"Ms... Please, call me Ms. Or Sarah, at the least." Sarah told him, trying to force a smile as he sat down beside here.

"Your children-" Hotch began, but before he could say a third word tears spilled from her eyes. He watched her wipe them away and apologize for which he said it was nothing for her to be sorry for. "Your children... James and Stella?" Hotch asked, before continuing. "How old are they?"

"They're twins, they're both six." Sarah confirmed, reaching for a tissue from the box she had been handed earlier.

"And what do they look like?" Hotch asked the brunette woman. She sighed and laughed slightly, shaking her head. "Like their father with a little bit of me mixed in... They both have dark brown hair, and James has big blue eyes like his dad and Stella has brown eyes like me..." Sarah told him.

Hotch wrote that down before glancing up at her soft brown eyes. "And where is their father?"

Sarah watched the man before her. "He...Uh- He died in Afghanistan." Sarah told Hotch, sipping her water. "He always told me that someone had to be out fighting the foreign wars so they could protect the people fighting the domestic ones."

"He sounds like he was a smart man, Sarah." Hotchner reassured, scribbling down a few words onto his note pad. Sarah laughed as Hotch looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "He was stupid... He cared about his job more than his family." Sarah spat, quickly wiping her eyes. Hotch nodded, he knew what this man was like then... They were the same.

"I suppose that was good for him, though. He had to stay focused, because if he were constantly worrying about us we would be worried far more." Sarah shrugged, watching Hotch write things down. "What's your name?" Sarah suddenly asked.

"Agent Hotchner..." Hotch told her, sitting up straight.

"Well, Agent Hotchner, my husband died. James Barnes was his name, he was a good man and he died. I named my son after him, he was supposed to be back home for the twins' births, but his humvee got blown up on the way to their base." Sarah said quickly as Hotch stared at her. "Those kids are the only thing I have left of him..." She told him before adding. "And I don't even have them." Sarah spoke, her voice breaking as she dropped her head into her hands.

"We'll find them." Hotch told her, standing up. "I promise." He added, patting her shoulder gently as she cried.

"Hey, Hotch! We got some new information!" He heard Morgan yell as he walked back to the conference room. "Hurry!"


	2. 002

Hotchner told everyone some things that Sarah hadn't told anyone in her reports and Morgan briefed everyone with the new information from the report that had been filed by other people. "The kidnapper seems to find power through taking these kids..." Reid observed, folding his hands together as he spoke. "He is probably a social outcast, he doesn't fit in."

"He has a type... Each child is in young years, five to ten... They all seem to be brunette and either blue eyed or brown eyed." Prentiss said.

"That means he had to have been watching the children closely." Hotch thought out loud, still standing instead of sitting. "Morgan, I need you to call Garcia and ask her to try and narrow down the suspect from what we already know... Uh, white male with blond hair, about six foot and he was last seen wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie. Possibly in his mid to late-20s or early 30s." Hotch told Morgan as he nodded.

"Reid, Prentiss... Try and build up a basic profile for him, he's a serial kidnapper who has some connection to these children to where he can watch them closely and survey them, he probably had someone who fits their appearance taken out of his life recently... Find the stressor."

Prentiss and Reid nodded as Rossi grabbed his coat. "I'm going out to interview a few witnesses..."

"Got it, J.J walk with me." Hotch told the blonde woman as she grabbed her file and walked beside him and out of the room. "This woman has lost her husband, she needs her children back. I need you to set up a list of every sex offender, and kidnapper in this area."

"You got it, boss." J.J said, beginning to walk before Hotch stopped her by grabbing her arm. "I always dread a case involving children."

"I know, sir." J.J replied, a gentle smile on her face as Hotch's face held an icy stare. "We need those kids alive, usually they don't last long. The fact that he has taken five children and they haven't turned up yet says something, he either doesn't want them found or he doesn't know what to do with them."

J.J nodded as Hotch let her arm go. "I'll get right on it, what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I'll talk to the mother, see if I can calm her down..." Hotch trailed off, sighing. "She needs just as much of a clear head as we all do right now." He explained before walking away from her, J.J went to go carry out her orders as Hotch went for the mother.

"Where is Ms. Barnes?" He asked the officer at the front desk. "She went outside to get some air."

"Front or back?" Hotch asked, his gaze like stone. The officer pointed out front and Hotch thanked her before walking to find her. "Ms. Ba- Sarah, I mean, I need to ask if anyone you know would want to hurt your children?"

Sarah shook her head. Hotch sighed and thought for a minute. "Would anyone be jealous of you for having them?"

"No."

"Would anyone want to get back at you someway and take your children to do so?"

"God, no." Sarah scoffed, crossing her arms. Hotch decided 20-Questions was over for now. "How are you doing?" Hotch asked, sitting down beside her. Sarah breathed in deeply before turning to him.

"Do you have a son, Agent Hotchner? Or a daughter?"

"I have a son." Hotchner confirmed, watching her.

"What would happen if he was kidnapped and you had a limited time to find him?"

"I'd do everything in my power to get him back." Hotch stated confidently, waiting for her response as a few cars honked and the wind blew.

"And what if all you could do was panic and be told to calm down?" Sarah asked him, tilting her head slightly.

Hotch responded carefully, his words short. "I'd probably have a break down, ma'am."

"Exactly, those officers in there won't let me do anything. They keep handing me tissues, they keep getting me water, they keep telling me to 'sit down' and to 'breathe and calm down'. But I can't, my children are missing... My babies are missing and I can't do anything but wait for them to be found- Alive, hopefully!" Sarah blurted out, shaking her head as she shrugged. Hotch sighed, sympathizing for this poor woman. His chest ached as he noticed her crying again.

"I told you, I promised you, we'll find them..." Hotch replied, setting his right hand onto her back to rub it gently. He doesn't normally comfort someone like this, and he doesn't think he minds it.

"Don't promise me..." Sarah whispered. "I don't want you to break it and feel guilty..."

"If I do break it and feel guilty, I will need to. If I make a promise, I intend to keep it. We will find your children-I will find your children, Sarah." Hotch told her as she nodded slowly.

They stayed there for a couple minutes before Sarah rubbed her arms, shivering slightly. "You're cold." Hotch observed, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Would you like my jacket?" He asked the brunette.

"No, then you'd be cold. I should be going in anyway, right? But they might find me and tell me to calm down again if I do..." She joked, her tone light as Hotch smiled slightly.

"Or we can go in and you can tell me about your children..." Hotch offered as Sarah stood. "I'd like that." She replied.

"And we can get some coffee, its cold out." Hotch said, opening the door for her as she thanked him.


	3. 003

"This coffee is crap." Sarah said as her and Hotch walked to an empty table in the break room. Hotch nodded as he sipped it.

"Bitter coffee isn't you thing, then?"

"No, gross..." She said, sounding like a small child. "I usually put four spoonfuls of sugar in my coffee and fill it halfway with milk." Sarah told him as he watched her. Hotch just nodded and watched her move to get more sugar packets. She sipped it again after stirring and smiled.

"Better?" Hotch asked her, watching the pleasant look on the distressed woman's face.

"Much." She laughed, the sound triggering a slight smile on Hotch's face. "So, your children...?" Hotch began, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah yes, my children... Who do you want to know about first?"

"Stella." Hotch replied, waiting for her to speak.

"My little star... She's such a cute little girl, she enjoys wearing green things... A lot of girls at her play-meets and preschool wear pink or purple, but not Stella... She's gonna grow up and be her own person."

"She's individual, then?" Hotch asked, taking a sip of his coffee as Sarah nodded. "Very... She's already a little independent. She picks up her toys without being asked, she brushes her own teeth, she can get her own animal crackers without me... She even has a little stool to reach the sink so she can fill things with water to help me out."

Hotch smiled, chuckling softly. "She said she wants to be like me when she gets older... Apparently I'm individual and independent myself." Sarah smiled, shaking her head.

"Well you are wearing jeans and a tie-dyed wolf shirt." Hotch observed, watching Sarah stare into her coffee. "What about James?"

"Good God-That boy... A trouble maker is what he is. He chases babysitters away and he is such a little troll about certain things- Now I know that sounds rude to my own kid, but he is. He's the older twin so he feels the need to tell Stella what she can and cannot do."

Hotch smiled a little wider, nodding at what she said. "But I love them both so much... They're overall wonderful children."

"Hey, sorry to bother you two but we think we have a match." Morgan said, sticking his head into the break room. Hotch glanced to Sarah and stood. "I apolgozie, I'll be back shortly."

"It's cool, Agent Hotchner... Just-Your job... Please focus and don't worry about me?" Sarah asked as Hotch nodded in reply. Sarah watched the two men leave and stared at the coffee across the table from her.


	4. 004

"A witness said she saw a man with blond hair and a black hoodie looking through child's toys and when she asked him how old his kid is, he got aggressive and kept telling her to stay out of his business." Morgan told Hotch, his arms crossed over his chest as Hotch read Prentiss and Reid's profile.

"Is he in custody?" Hotch asked as Morgan sighed. "No, sir. She called the police but he bagged ass before the cops could get there."

"What did Gracia say?"

"She said that there are about one thousand guys around here that fit his description... I told her to cross-reference with the registered sex offenders and kidnappers that J.J. found and we got a hit."

"Name?" Hotch asked, waiting for a respond.

"There are three, Terrance Pope, Kurt Matthews and Declan Bates." Morgan replied.

"All three match the physical description?"

"Yeah."

"Good work, do you have their home addresses?"

"Gracia sent them to you a few minutes ago. I'll get Rossi and Reid to help round them up." Morgan told Hotch as he nodded, looking for his phone where he saw the messages from Gracia.

Only a half hour later they had all three men in custody, but Terrence was up first. Hotch was doing the interrogation.

"Terrence, where were you early this morning?"

"With my mother." Terrence replied. "She has a bad back so I was fixing some things 'round her house." He replied, shrugging with the cuffs around his wrists.

"Can she confirm that for us?" Hotch asked as he stared at Terrence, the registered sex offender staring back at him.

"Yes, sir." He replied.

"Have you been violating your parole, Terrence?" Hotch questioned, the blond man only shook his head.

"No, sir." Terrence answered, a look of sincerity on his face. "You're going to go back to holding until further notice." Hotch informed Terrence as he nodded.

"Did something really happen to those five kids?" Terrence asked as he was being led out. "I heard some officers talking about it, are they really missing?"

"Why else would they be talking about them?" Morgan asked as he took Terrence from Hotch and led him to holding. Terrence sighed. "I've had my act straight for years." Terrence told Morgan.

"I'm sure you have, buddy." Morgan responded, putting him into a cell and taking the cuffs off of him as he closed if, moving to get Kurt Matthews.

"Where were you earlier?"

"Being gunned down by cops." Kurt spat, his cuffed arms limply dangling on the table.

"You weren't gunned down." Morgan scoffed, shaking his head. Kurt sighed and leaned forward.

"Those kids that were on the news, is that what this is about?" Kurt asked.

"Possibly, do you know where they are?"

"Hell no." Kurt sneered, avoiding eye contact. Morgan was about to say something when a lawyer walked in. "My client has no more questions to answer, if you can't hold him on anything, you need to let him go."

Morgan sighed, standing up. Kurt grinned as Morgan unlocked his cuffs. They eventually let him go, along with Terrence before they got Declan Bates to the interrogation room. They went and sat down, Morgan speaking first.

"Where were you this morning, Declan?" Morgan asked, walking around the small room to make Declan nervous.

"The store." Declan said simply, shrugging slightly. "Can I go now?" He asked, messing with his tattooed fingers.

"No." Morgan spat, sitting across from him. "Where are the kids?"

"Uh, what kids?" Declan asked, putting his head forward as he tilted it.

"The ones on the news."

"There weren't any kids on the news..." Declan replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?" Morgan asked, his tone confused. "My information..."

"Is wrong, they weren't on the news. If you got that from one of the other guys you were interrogating, they lied." Declan responded as Morgan walked out of the room.

"You're not just gonna leave me here, are you!?" Declan shouted, yanking at his cuffs.

"Hotch, we need to go back and get Matthews, he said the kids were on the news but they weren't."

"Maybe he heard the officers talking like Terrence did?" Hotch asked, moving to glance at Sarah pacing the police station. "No, he was way too confident about it."

"Let's go." Hotch said, waving the team over. "We have a kidnapper to catch."


	5. 005

The FBI busted into Kurt Matthews' home, only to find him not there. They cleared every room and found nothing from him.

"Hey, boss..." J.J began, bringing something up to Hotchner. "Found this on the floor of the dining room."

He stared at the small toy that had "Stella" across the handle of it. Hotch felt an flame of anger rise up in him and he nodded. "See what else you can find, perhaps clothing or an address book he may have."

"Got it." J.J replied, going to take the toy from Hotch before Hotch pulled it away, saying "I'll just hang on to it."

"Yeah, okay." J.J said, walking away to go look around.

"Everything is disorganized except for his room and the basement." Reid said. "And the tea in his room is still warm, plus everything looks like it's been torn apart. He was possibly just here and had a break down, from anger or nervousness I don't know." Reid said quickly.

"How organized is his room and the basement?" Hotch asked, he went to find out as Reid followed. "Obsessively organized." Reid replied, watching Hotch. They walked back to where the team was gathered with a few officers.

"He seems to have an obsession with organizing things, possibly meaning he needs to be in control at all times, yet he's an outcast." Hotch said, sighing as he glanced at the small elephant toy in his hand.

"What if he has the kids to gain control over their parents?" Prentiss asked, looking at the one trophy on his shelf along with a minimal amount of pictures.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, flipping through some CDs Kurt owns.

"If he's an outcast and has no social control, he took the children to gain that... But he did it in an organized way but he knows he messed up with the news thing." Prentiss clarified.

"You're onto something..." Hotch observed. "I want that put into a file, and we need a road-block set for a five mile radius, if he was just here he couldn't have gotten far."

They went back to the police station in a hurry, the roadblocks set up already as Hotch briefed the whole room of officers.

"His name is Kurt Matthews, he has blond hair, slightly tan skin with a scar on the left side of his neck. He drives a Ford Taurus, it's black and the year model is 1997. We don't know if he is armed but he was just at his house, this man couldn't have gotten far."

The officers took notes as Hotch talked. "Keep in mind, he may have small children with him, so if he does avoid bringing your gun out unless its absolutely necessary. We want to take this man into custody, not harm innocent and young lives."

All the officers began to get their things and stand up. "He is a registered sex offender, we don't have a lot of time to find them. Get busy." Hotch commanded as a good portion of the officers poured out the door. The team did too.

"I have to go speak to the news about who we're looking for." J.J said as Hotch nodded. "I'm going to keep the phone lines open in case anyone calls with new information on his whereabouts." The officer at the front desk said.

Hotch watched people collectively scrambled to work, he then look for Sarah. He was still holding the toy, the woman walked through the door and set eyes on Hotch and smiled.

"I had to go home for a bit, the chief made me." Sarah explained as she fiddled with her fingers. She saw the toy Hotch had and he handed it to her.

"Is this Stella's?" Hotch asked, being sure it was definitely hers.

"Y-Yes!" Sarah exclaimed, staring at the small elephant toy, the green and grey colors on it making tears spring to her eyes. "Did you find my babies?" Sarah asked, her eyes hopeful.

Hotch shook his head as the hopeful looked dropped. "But we have roadblocks set up, if the kidnapper has them he won't get far. We have every officer and person on the look for him."

"We have eyes in the sky." Morgan told Hotch. "Its getting dark out and we couldn't spare the time." He informed Hotch, Hotch nodded in response.

"Sarah, the second we have your children, I'll bring them right to you." Hotch assured the brunette before him. She nodded as Hotch went to take his vest off, he knew he would get uncomfortable waiting with it on.

"Agent Hotchner?" Sarah called and he turned around, draping his coat over his arm as he hung his vest up. "Yes?" He asked.

"I wanted to apologize for being harsh, if I was earlier..."

"No, its completely understandable. There is nothing to apologize for." Hotch reassured her as they walked out of the room. They both sat down and Hotch told the woman to get some rest if she could.

"I'll get some rest when they have my children back." Sarah responded confidently, Hotch only felt pride in that for some reason. This mom wasn't like the others that have children as victims, she held it together for the most part.

She'd make a good wife to anyone, Hotch thought as he sat down, reading over the file to himself as Sarah sat down in the waiting area and began to sleep. She's a strong woman though...


	6. 006

Only an hour later was the signal sent that they saw his car. Hotch jumped up, quickly going for his bulletproof vest as he passed Sarah. He slowed down and glanced back at her, Morgan, Reid, J.J, Rossi and the others darted past him.

He decided to let her sleep till they got there, she must have been heavily exhausted, he took off for the car. There was an ambulance, and four squad cars behind them. Four to surround him, is all.

Hotch quickly stepped out of the vehicle as it stopped, Kurt's car parked on the lawn of an old barn. "Kurt Matthews!" Hotch shouted, approaching the barn with his gun drawn. "Come out now, or we will be forced to come inside!"

"If you set foot in this place, I'll kill the kids!" Kurt shouted, his voice echoing through the old barn. Every officer, and Agent who didn't have their weapons drawn at this point, now they did.

"Kurt, you are surrounded! Come out now!" Rossi shouted, his gun held tight in his hands. Rossi signaled a few officers to go to the barn, where they opened the doors only to have Kurt begin to shoot.

"Stay back!" Kurt screamed. "I'll light this place up!" Kurt added as he held a lighter and then everyone noticed how the hay was soaked with something-gasoline.

"Are the children in there?" Hotch asked Morgan, as Morgan shook his head. "No, they aren't. The officers didn't see anyone."

"You willing to bet on that?" Hotch asked as Morgan nodded. Before anyone could say anything, Kurt lit the barn on fire. "The children!" An officer screamed as the barn was engulfed in flames in no time. The fire department soon arrived, putting out the flames as the Agents went in to find Kurt's body but no one else.

Hotch heard something and turned around, squinting his eyes. "Everyone, quiet!" He shouted. Everyone was quiet for a moment as Hotch listened. A faint cry was heard and Hotch followed it, the other B.A.U Agents behind him. They came to a cellar beneath a giant rock and they opened it, seeing as the lock was put on poorly they just pulled it off.

Hotch was the first one down, followed by Reid, Prentiss, J.J., Morgan and Rossi. They saw small children tied up with some dirt on them as one cried. They all put their guns away and Hotch kneeled down, handing J.J and Prentiss each a child and then one to Morgan, where he then set eyes on Stella and James. He smiled gently to them and picked them up, holding them close as the crying child was soothed in J.J's arms.

Morgan smiled as the little girl he was holding clung to his shirt, the police station was notified and they all got into a car, taking the children to their parents.

The families were reunited, and Hotch was still holding James and Stella when he walked into the station, Sarah was pacing the room as she saw other families, but not her children.

She turned around to see Hotch and began crying happily as he gave her children to her. "Oh my God..." She repeated over and over as she held them, the children clinging to her and hugging her as she cried happily. "It's alright...It's okay." Sarah whispered soothingly to them as they sniffled.

Hotch went to file some paperwork and take off his vest as Sarah and the other parents clung to their children happily. Soon every officer was back to either desk duty or making their rounds, Hotch turning in a complete file before walking out of the building as he heard walking behind him.

"Agent Hotchner?" Sarah asked, her voice sweet and laced with happiness.

"Yes, Ms. Barnes?" He replied as he turned around, seeing the door closing. She must have just walked out... Sarah moved towards him, only to press her lips to his in a quick kiss before pulling away.

" Thank you, Agent Hotchner." She whispered, hugging him before pulling away. He caught her arm before she did, and stared at her.

"Aaron." Hotch spoke, only loud enough for her to hear. "My name is Aaron."

Sarah smiled at him and nodded, walking back to him so he wasn't holding her arm any more. She stood on her toes once more, kissing him only to have his arms snake around her waist and deliver a simple kiss back... And as cliché as it sounds, they both felt sparks as they kissed.

Sarah pulled away, smiling up at him. "Thank you, Aaron, for keeping your promise."

"I told you I would, Sarah... Would you like to get some coffee?" Aaron asked, tilting his head as she shrugged. "Don't you have to fly home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, yes I do." Hotch told her. Sarah nodded as he added. "Tomorrow morning, we'll get coffee. We'll meet right here." Hotch stated to her as she smiled.

"You got it." Sarah said, smiling a little wider. "Now go spend time with your kids..." Hotch told her and she nodded.

"Yes, sir." She giggled softly saluting him before walking away. Sarah smiled to herself as she walked to her car, she was glad she noticed no ring on his finger.


	7. 007

"Aaron?" Hotch heard, turning around to see Sarah standing there. He had a suit on as normal, but he had his hands in his pockets and was pacing. "Sarah." Hotch said, walking towards her.

"How are your kids?" Hotch asked.

"My mother is with them, she wanted to make sure they were completely okay. Shall we get going?" Sarah said, bouncing on her heels in anticipation as Hotch nodded. He glanced at her every now and again, taking in her appearance. Her chocolate brown hair was swept onto one side of her head, meeting just above her chest. Her brown eyes were filled with light, she wore blue jeans and boots. And her shirt was a simple black button-up with a necklace around her neck.

The two drove to the coffee place, parking quickly and going inside to find a seat. Hotch said he'd get the coffees as Sarah found a seat. "I need two coffees, one black and one with four sugars and some milk if you have it." Hotch told the Barista as she nodded. He paid for the order and got the coffees quickly, bring Sarah hers as she thanked him.

She took a sip and smiled. "You remembered..." Hotch nodded at what she said, smiling back ever so slightly. "So, Mr. Man, tell me about your kid, I told you about mine."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at what she called him and shook his head. "Jack-He's great, he wants to be me when he grows up... Or Spiderman." Hotch laughed as Sarah smiled a little wider.

"Well, you can sling webs can't you? Oh! Can you take photos and come up with witty comments to say to the bad guys?" Sarah joked, tilting her head slightly. Hotch chuckled softly.

"I wish." He replied, taking a sip of his drink. "And what about you, huh? You know what I do for a job... But what do you do?" Hotch asked her. Sarah looked down at the table, pursing her lips.

"Do you really wanna know?" She asked, Hotch nodded. "Yes."

"Okay... I'm a teacher, I teach kindergarten." Sarah said, Hotch scooted forward in his seat a bit. "You say that like its a bad thing."

"It isn't, I love kids-I just... It gets stressful."

"We both have stressful jobs, then. We both have children and we both are single." Hotch told her, drinking more of his coffee. Sarah nodded.

"And we both love our jobs, correct?"

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else." Hotch confirmed. They talked for a while before Sarah spoke lowly.

"I'm thinking of moving."

"Why?" Hotch asked before she stared back at him, raising and eyebrow. "Right..."

"I just want my kids to be safe, Aaron." Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Move to Quantico." Hotch told her, moving his empty coffee cup between his hands.

"Why?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow again. "Its safe there, I live there... The whole team does, you and your children would be as safe as safe can be."

"Promise?" Sarah asked. "If I move there, do you promise we'll be safe?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Sarah said, nodding slightly. Hotch's phone began to buzz and he picked it up. Morgan told him the flight was leaving soon, wheels up in thirty. "I have to get to the airport." Hotch sighed, standing up.

Sarah nodded and stood with him. "Hey, Aaron? If you wanna get in touch with me, here is my number."

"I'm going to need it if we date." Hotch replied, Sarah furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you asking me to be you-"

"Yes." Hotch said simply throwing his cup away. "Will you?"

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend... My grandmother, God rest her soul, would say that it isn't a good idea because we don't know each other that well."

"I feel like I've known you forever." Hotch told her and Sarah smiled and pecked his lips. "Get home to your son, Agent. We can talk when you land."

Hotch nodded and walked out, putting on his sunglasses as the two stood side-by-side outside the door. Sarah grabbed his hand and squeezed it before letting it drop, the two parting ways. Sarah going left and Hotch going right, going to their destinations.

In the end they'd only be closer to each other.


	8. Ending Author's Note - 008

**I'M SLIM SHADY YES I'M THE REAL SHADY**  
**A/N: Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this story, I don't know if I'm going to write anything for this story now... Actually, it's done in my opinion, but I might write a one-shot or two, here and there. Once again, I hope you all enjoyed this and in case none of you caught it (one person did!) James Barnes and Stella Barnes are named after Bucky Barnes (ya hey der) and Steve Rogers... ([[[Jesse Pinkman voice]]] yo yo yo representin' the MCU!) Anyway, thank you all so much for reading.**


End file.
